


Thankful

by missmartian369



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart would so be the one to cheer Ed up, I added Cassie in the mix too, I ship Bart and Ed together so much!!!, M/M, Now Virgil is no longer a seventh wheel, Ty and Asami should have been there so I added them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmartian369/pseuds/missmartian369
Summary: After the incident with Onslaught, the Fall Harvest continues, with Ed thinking about what, and who, he is most thankful for.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenWaffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/gifts).



The press finally decided to leave the Youth Center after the whole Onslaught incident. Nothing was really ruined in the whole debacle, and since the night was still young, the Fall Harvest went on, with more people arriving as the night went on (Turns out the press actually attracted more people to the event).

Ed was standing close to the cotton candy vendor looking around at his surroundings. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, talking, laughing, and just all out enjoying each other’s company. His thoughts went to the rest of his friends, who all split up to do spend some time with their significant other for the time being. Garfield and Perdita decided to take a walk around the harvest, Jaime and Traci decided to go get something to eat inside with Tye and Asami, who both showed up to see if everyone was okay after hearing about what happened, and Virgil and Cassie, who also showed up after hearing about what happened and wanting to make up for lost time, decided to go play some games around the Harvest. He smiled to himself, feeling thankful for them.

His thoughts then went to a certain speedster, who went to get some more cotton candy for them. Besides his father, he was the other person Ed was the most thankful for. He thought about how he really came through with helping him not only set up this whole celebration, but helping out a lot ever since the youth center opened. He was very grateful to have someone like him in his life. Ed started to feel butterflies in his stomach, a feeling that he has recently began feeling whenever he thought of this speedster.

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind beside him, letting him know that the very speedster on his mind has come back.

“Got you some more cotton candy amigo.” Bart said. Ed turned to look at him and noticed that once again, both cotton candy cones were empty.

“Like I said before, you sure about that?” Ed asked, smirking.

“And like I told you before, it was a long walk and I got hungry.” Bart said, shrugging his shoulders. Ed couldn’t help but laugh. Now they both looked around at the harvest.

“I got to tell you man, you really pulled something great off today. Everyone is having a blast! Not even Onslaught could ruin this day!” Bart exclaimed.

“Yeah.” Ed said with a smile. He then noticed that Wendy playing a dart game with someone and laughing.

“Even Wendy is having fun! Looks like she’s out of her funk!” Bart said.

“Yeah…….for now at least.” Ed said, looking down.

“What do you mean by that?” Bart asked.

“What I mean is that she’s happy now, but once this day is over I could very well see that sad look in her eyes again.” Ed said.

“But there’s a chance that you won’t. This could very well be the first step in getting her spirit back as she learns to control her powers.” Bart said.

“You don’t know that. She had such a spark when she first came here. But ever since she put that collar around her neck something inside her just died. There have been times where I see the life in her eyes again, but just as fast as it came, it disappears. And I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to help her get that spark back.” Ed said, closing his eyes.

“Dude stop it right now.” Bart said, putting a hand on Ed’s shoulder, and that feeling in Ed’s stomach started to come back a little.

“You are doing a great thing here at the youth center. You set this whole party up to bring these meta-humans some joy as they learn to deal with what has happened to them, and you, along with Neut, are doing the best you can to help them when it comes to controlling their powers. I’m confident that Wendy will learn how to use her powers and get that spark back, but she has to help you along the way. In order to do that, she must choose to get herself out of this funk and be happy. Once she does that, then learning to control her powers might become a little easier, and maybe she’ll end up loving her powers like a certain teleporter I know.” Bart said, smiling.

Ed listened to ever word Bart said, that feeling in his stomach growing stronger and stronger. What did he do to deserve someone like Bart? He was witty, sarcastic, and sometimes even moody, but Bart just understood him in a way that his other friends and even his father didn’t, and that was the thing Ed was most grateful for. It was that moment when Ed realized that he liked Bart way more than just a friend.

Ed smiled and looked over to Bart, putting his hand over his on his shoulder.

“You know me so well. Thanks Bart.” Ed said.

“Don’t mention it.” Bart said.

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying being with each other. The moment was then broken by someone shouting their names. They looked over to their left and saw Virgil and Cassie walking towards them.

“There you guys are.” Virgil said.

“Come on, everyone is heading over towards the bumper cars again to meet Garfield and Perdita. They want another go at it with everyone now that more of our friends are here. Jaime said that Tye and Asami are definitely ready to take everyone down.” Virgil said, laughing.

“Yeah right. Now that I’m here we’re totally going to be the ones taking everyone down.” Cassie told Virgil. They high-fived each other and Ed could tell that Virgil was so glad that he wasn’t a seventh wheel anymore.

“Oh I’m so down! Let’s go!” Bart exclaimed.

As they walked over to where the bumper cars were, Ed started thinking about Bart again. About how thankful he was for him, as well as his newfound feelings for him. Little did he know, however, Bart was starting to feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed and Bart are just so cute together! I write this for my buddy Rachel! Her stories are amazing and you can check them out here on ao3 at FrozenWaffle. You can also check out her tumblr @fr0zen-waffle.
> 
> I hope you all like it! Leave a review if you want! :):):)


End file.
